


Что в имени тебе моем

by mzu_2



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наркомат безопасности Новой Либрии схватил особо опасного контрреволюционера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени тебе моем

Название: Что в имени тебе моём  
Автор: mzu_2 aka [Верба]  
Бета: olya11  
Размер: мини, 1121 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: сюрприз, ОМП в количестве  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: от G до PG-13  
Предупреждение: смерть персонажей за кадром  
Краткое содержание: наркомат безопасности Новой Либрии схватил особо опасного контрреволюционера  
Примечание: Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat в команде WTF Equilibrium

Как всегда к рассвету, голова у Ножа была тяжелой.  
Все комиссары Революции работали по шестнадцать, по восемнадцать часов — иначе не успевали. Нож думал, что лет через десять жизнь в Либрии наконец придет в норму, и тогда он выспится. Если доживет, в чем он не был уверен.  
Перед ним и Карпом на стуле со скованными руками сидел Юрген.  
Мальчишка появился в Пустоши несколько лет назад и быстро поднялся до главаря очередной банды. Нож проглядел его, не предполагая, что сопляк сможет превратить выбитый Революцией из города сброд в дисциплинированное подполье. А тот смог.  
По слухам, среди его людей были даже бывшие клерики, и Нож отдавал Юргену должное: тот грамотно воспользовался одним из самых больших страхов граждан Либрии. Не знай Нож абсолютно точно, что из Тетраграмматона никто не выжил, даже он поверил бы дезинформации.  
К прошлой зиме, когда Юрген убил предыдущего Карпа, он возглавлял список разыскиваемых государственных преступников.  
Нож стиснул зубы. Теперь Пустоши залиты кровью. Безвозвратно разрушены теплицы семи секторов, а выжившие рабочие пустились в бега. И погиб Вереск.  
Вереск, с его огромными знаниями и опытом. Один из старых бойцов Революции, последний из руководства того, еще дореволюционного, Подполья, лично знавший многих из всех комиссариатов. Вереск пережил покушение, в котором погиб Джон Престон. Вереск работал с Юргеном — тем, настоящим, легендарным Юргеном — еще до того, как тот стал контрреволюционером и был казнен. Нож не знал, кто будет новым Вереском, кто сможет курировать пищевые фабрики, теплицы и Лотерею, но верил, что Верховный не ошибется с выбором. До зимы оставались считанные месяцы…  
О том, что теперь у него не осталось ни одного близкого друга, Нож старался не думать.  
В маленькой камере воздух был спертым. За тяжелой дверью слышалась перекличка охраны.  
Нож привык, он слишком часто бывал здесь по долгу службы.  
— Как вас зовут? — спросил Карп.  
Юрген смотрел перед собой. Нож был уверен, что пленнику неоткуда взять запрещенный наркотик, но он был готов поклясться, что видит типичное прозиумное опьянение.  
Тот наконец разлепил губы. Голос у него был сиплый, сорванный:  
— Зовите меня Юргеном.  
Ничего иного Нож и не ждал. Усталость навалилась с новой силой, хотелось прислониться к стене и подремать хотя бы с четверть часа.  
Карп не согласился с его доводами, потребовал, чтобы ему дали переговорить с Юргеном еще раз. У Карпа всегда было много красивых идей.  
— Значит, по-прежнему отказываетесь назвать свое настоящее имя? — вздохнул Карп.  
Преступник улыбнулся, из разбитых губ снова побежала кровь:  
— Карп Третий, не находите вопрос странным?  
Карп помолчал. Потом задумчиво признал:  
— Да, резонно. Так, может, мы все же поймем друг друга? Вы подняли восстание. Подарили людям надежду, — цитируя листовку преступников, Карп был удивительно серьезен. — В действительности вы, разгромив сектора, вынудили нас, чтобы найти новые рабочие руки, провести Лотерею уже на следующей неделе, а не через полгода.  
Карп устало потер переносицу. Он не высыпался точно так же, как и остальные комиссары. Умом Нож понимал, что для него самого эти несколько часов — последний шанс вытрясти из Юргена нужные сведения: если не коммуникации и связных, то хотя бы настоящее имя — по архивам Тетраграмматона они поднимали информацию и с меньшими зацепками. Но нутром он чуял, что не получится, что затея была провальной с самого начала.  
Он мог бы сломать Юргена — под интенсивным допросом ломались и не такие — и, пожалуй, даже с удовольствием сделал бы это. Но времени до завтрашнего утра, когда должны состояться показательный суд и казнь, уже не оставалось. Значит, преступник так и умрет еще одним безымянным фанатиком...  
«Ни черта у Карпа не выйдет», — уверенно подвел итог Нож.  
— Юрген, — в голосе Карпа почти не было иронии, — из всех главарей банд вы кажетесь мне наиболее разумным. Вы и ваши люди — государственные преступники, но я готов дать вам шанс искупить свою вину.  
Юрген улыбнулся — нагло и отчаянно, и мотнул головой.  
— Мы не торопимся, — сказал Карп. — Обдумайте все спокойно. Судя по донесениям наших людей, думать вы умеете. Сколько вам? Наверное, семнадцать-восемнадцать? И все детство под прозиумом… Вы же не видели жизни. И сейчас не видите всей картины. Вы подумали, что будете делать, если ваше восстание увенчается успехом? Вы знаете, что без лотерейных смен город бы остался без продовольствия еще к прошлой зиме? Вы многого не знаете, а пытаетесь вот так, сплеча…  
— В моем детстве под прозиумом, — сказал Юрген спокойно, — я уже слышал такие аргументы. Разумные. Гладкие. Выверенные. Каждый день, с большого экрана в нашей гостиной.  
В его голосе должен был быть сарказм, но его там не было. Ни одной фальшивой интонации, ни одного… проявления эмоций? Для человека, прекратившего принимать прозиум подростком, он держал себя в руках хорошо.  
Слишком хорошо.  
Нож снова пожалел о том, что времени до рассвета почти не оставалось: еще несколько таких странностей, и он бы попытался вычислить настоящее имя Юргена.  
Карп помолчал. Устало провел рукой по лицу и поднялся.  
— Что ж… Жаль.  
— Именем Революции, — пробормотал Юрген. Неловко вытер кровь с подбородка плечом.  
Слышать привычную формулировку начала приговора, произнесенную этим ровным безэмоциональным голосом, было неприятно.  
— Тебя будут судить завтра… сегодня, как только взойдет солнце. А потом расстреляют. На площади Джона Престона.  
— Как показательно, — устало сказал пленник.  
Карп удивленно поднял голову:  
— Что?  
— Вы превратили площадь Престона в место казни. Это показательно.  
Теперь Юрген был серьезен, но слова чудовищно не сочетались с обезличенными интонациями.  
— Престон был великим человеком, — нахмурился Карп. — И когда Революция требовала…  
Юрген посмотрел на него странным долгим взглядом.  
И улыбнулся снова — и Ножа пробрал озноб, потому что маска Юргена наконец исчезла, рухнула, его взгляд стал светлее, а выражение лица — мягче. Он стал человеком — мальчишкой, щенком, сейчас Нож не дал бы ему и семнадцати.  
— Вы заменили равнодушие страхом и утопили Либрию в крови. Я совершенно точно знаю, что сделал бы Джон Престон с вами, будь он жив.  
Карп вздохнул. Потом нажал кнопку интеркома:  
— Увести.  
Охрана забрала мальчишку.  
До рассвета оставался еще час.  
Нож вернулся в комиссариат. Вошел в свой кабинет, слепо взглянул на приготовленные на столе сводки, развернулся и вышел. Осознавая, что не вправе поддаваться эмоциям, все же дал себе четверть часа — для прощания.  
Мимо часового Нож прошел в кабинет Вереска. Здесь было холодно и пусто. Горе, от которого трое суток он прятался в работе, накрыло, не давая дышать.  
Стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, он переждал приступ боли.  
И через несколько минут шагнул к окну.  
Сквозь металлические полуоткрытые жалюзи была видна темная Либрия. Улицы были пусты: еще действовал комендантский час.  
Таких, как Юрген, Нож видел десятки, если не сотни — и идеалистов, и мстителей, и просто жадных до власти психов. И он давно уже перестал считать, скольких казнили на площади Престона.  
«Это всё ночь, — подумал он. — Как всегда перед рассветом».  
Уже выходя из кабинета Вереска, он скользнул взглядом по фотографии под стеклом рабочего стола: старая, первого года Революции — то старое Подполье, из которого еще никто не погиб и не предал. Между Юргеном и Вереском стоял Джон Престон, положив руку на плечо своего сына.  
Мутная ночная усталость сыграла с Ножом дурную шутку: на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он узнает взгляд мальчишки. Его передернуло, он шагнул к двери.  
До рассвета оставалось меньше часа.


End file.
